Electronic devices, such as cellular phones, tablets, televisions and personal computers, come in a variety of sizes and shapes and run a variety of different operation system. Cellular phones, for example, have varying screen sizes, screen length-to-width ratios, operating systems, web browsers and a variety of other factors which force developers to customize programs such that the programs properly function on each unique cellular phone. Testing the program on each electronic device can become cumbersome and time consuming as custom tests generally have to be written for each electronic device.